Outlander
Outlanders are the lions of the Outlands. They are the most abundant mob in the dimension, and are the dominats of this place. They do not spawn alone, but in packs, along with their mates, the Outlandesses. This makes them very dangerous, and they are a constant challenge. Good thing they drop lots of resources! Behavior These lions are hostile, but unlike the Outlandesses, they do not attack the player on sight. If the player runs past a Outlander group, they will be spared from any harm. Staying around the Outlanders for too long will aggravate them, and like hyenas, they gang up in packs to attack. Unarmored players will find themselves in a very risky situation. These lions also pose as the servants of Zira, and it seems she can control them at spoken word. Throughout , she will tell them to stop and start attacking, so be prepared. She also controls the Outlandesses. Unlike lions, they cannot be calmed by zebra milk, and whether attacking their Cubs or not, they are hostile overall. Appearence: Outlanders are the lions of the Outlands. They share many differences, like color. The lion is a tanned orange, and the Outlander is a mix of sand and tan. The mane is a bold, dark brown color. In truth, they are the same mob, with different A.I and skins. They have 20 health, the same as the player, and are pretty much a nuisance. In fact, they are the descendants of Prideland lions. We will talk about that. Drops Outlanders drop 0-2 raw lion meat, 0-2 lion fur, and experience orbs. This makes for good resources, as the lion fur could make a Lion King bed, and the the raw lion could been cooked and used as a food source. These lions can be useful, but if your a poor organizer, than these mostly serve as inventory-cloggers. They have the same drops as Outlandesses, Lions, and Lionesses. If they burn to death( from a lava pond or lit on fire manually), the lion meat they drop will be cooked. History The Outlanders may look like entirly different from Prideland Lions and lionesses. But they are actually closely related to each other. Eons ago, these Lions lived happy lives in the Pridelands. But, an evil lionness named Zira came along, misleading them. She persuaded these lions to help take over the Pridelands from Rafiki's “tyrannical rule". In the end, Rafiki and his team were able to save the Pridelands from Zira. As punishment for following the wrong example, Rafiki banished Zira and her followers to the desolate Outlands, were they have resided ever since. The Outlanders share a history with the Outlandessses. Spawn locations The Outlanders will spawn in all of the biomes, and are the second most common mob. They roam around aimlessly, and spawn in great numbers, so you will not have trouble locating them. they tend to spawn mostly around Zira's cavern, and in the Superflat Outlands. These lions are also summoned by Zira, and she will tend to summon them in the 4 by 4 block area that surrounds her. This tends to increase when she is in an unfamiliar place.